Heart breaks and bars
by peaceloverainbows
Summary: A heartbroken Wang Yao looses all hope in love though Leon and Yong Soo think they can fix that. China then gets a big surprise the day after. Koho Japan/Greece Kinda China/Russia
1. Why can't I be accepted?

Wang Yao always loved being with his lover. He loved that Russian man to death. He loved the way he called him "Yao Yao." He loved the way he parted. He really really loved the way how he smiled that evil smile at him. But now he'll never see or hear anything about loving that man. Ever sense Yao was left alone on the dance floor that one night. He was told that he was no longer interesting or good enough.

Watching his siblings with their lovers crushed him. Im Yong Soo and Leon, Kiku and Hericles, even Wanwan flirting with every cute boy she saw just made him cry. He was alone. No one loved him. Kiku left him during the war times. Im Yong Soo cheated on him with Leon so now they're together. Arthur beating him and taking away one of his siblings. And now Ivan Braginski shattered his heart with his cruel words. Who'd love someone like him? He was told that he was annoying, stupid, cruel, no good, uninteresting, and just plain clueless. But why would anyone say or think that? He says "Aru" because he can't help it. He was old so his memory was vague. He wanted power like all the other nations, he wasn't cruel. He was tired of giving Alfred money because he would be in debt as well. He wasn't clueless, just old. Why can't people accept him like he is?

"Sensei! Come out!"I heard someone call my name and bang on my bedroom door. Only two people in my family call me Sensei. Leon and Wanwan. I could tell it was Leon outside my bedroom though.

"Go away- aru! Why don't you go and let Yong Soo have sex with you right outside my door- aru?" I may sound too lonely when I say this but I locked myself in my room because of the break up... It has been about a week. Ivan and I were very close. Closer than Venenziano and Ludwig were or could ever be.

"Come on! It's not the end of the world!" Leon wasn't going to give this up so easily. When he can't do anything he gets Yong Soo and you can imagine how that turns out...

"Come on!"

"No- aru!"

"You made me do this..."

I heard his footsteps getting quieter and quieter. I won! Ha!

"HYA!" the door suddenly fell and snapped in half.

"MY DOOR- ARU!" I threw my blankets at Leon who was standing where the door used to be. Some tissues followed the sheets.

"WHAT DIED IN HERE!" Leon pushed the sheets away, gagging and nearly vomiting.

"My heart- aru..." I hid my face in the pillows which were replacing my blankets.

"Well you should go shower and come downstairs!" he covered his nose, still gagging.

"What's the point- aru! What's the point of life- aru!" I couldn't help it. I began to cry.

"Sensei..." Leon sat next to my bed, his nose still covered up. "There are more people out there. People better than that husky Russian. You'll meet that special someone."

"Then they'll just break my heart all over again- aru!" I cracked. I hugged him. I normally hate hugs and kisses but I was upset. More upset than I ever was before.

"Sensei stop," I hugged him back. " Wait!" he made me look at him. His eyes screamed at me that he had an idea that I was going to hate. "Yong Soo and I will take you to a bar!"


	2. Water or Beer?

My ears must be deceiving me... Did he say... "A bar- aru?"

Leon only looked at me with hope but his expression remained as blank as ever. "Yeah. Lots of people meet their true love at a bar. Plus they'll be a lot of horny women just waiting for a man to take them home."

"What did Arthur teach you- aru...?" I sat there with a look of confusion. As much as I used to love reading manga about naked women I hated bars. Horny men also meant perverted men. And that meant... Sex with a criminal or abusive men who will forget everything the day after it happened. "I don't know what he said but bars are nothing but places for the whores and perverts- aru. No way- aru.

"Come on! Yong Soo and I always go to bars. Plus you could meet a women who is just right."

"Or a man with a taste in men who just hate being touched and used as a sex toy- aru!" no... I wasn't going to give in!

"Oh well your going. I'll call Yong Soo and he'll bring some clothes that would fit you. In the mean time... Take a damn shower!" Leon took out his cell phone and walked out of my bedroom.

I don't know what just happened... Or what will happen. I sniffed, smelling myself a little. Leon was right... I stink. I stood up and raced to the shower, holding my nose, wanting the awful smell gone.

I really thought about it as I scrubbed my legs. Perhaps a bar isn't such a bad idea. I suddenly wanted another lover. And soon. Ivan will be sorry that he dumped me! For sure!

"Alright!" I just stepped out of the shower when Yong Soo barged in with a bag of clothes."I brought some-"

I threw my bar soap at him and wrapped a towel around my waist. "You ass- aru! Haven't you ever heard of knocking- aru!"

"Feisty! Those men and women are going to like that!" Yong Soo took some cloth out of the bag. "Especially if you're wearing these!"

I stared at them in absolute disgust. "Skinny jeans- aru...? They look small- aru..."

"Exactly! The guys wanna see that sexy ass-"

I watched a bottle of shampoo hit him in the head.

"Im Yong Soo!" Leon stomped in with an angry look on his face.

"Leon. I'm only showing him the clothes." he acted like it never happened and took out a no sleeve shirt that I was sure about being 3 sizes to small. There was also a jacket that looked like expensive leather. "These were Leon's the night we first went drinking together!"

"I can tell- aru." no wonder...

"So put 'em on! Leon and I will go get ready as well." before I could say that this was unnecessary they were gone.

I picked up the shirt and jacket. They certainly aren't going to be looking at my face... 


	3. Hello new side

I squeezed myself into the clothes that Yong Soo had brought. I somehow managed to do so. After I was fully clothed I stared into the mirror. I may have looked like a slut but hey... I looked sexy in these. The skinny jeans really brought out my ass, the shirt really made my chest stand out. And those high heel boots... I made a sexy punk.

"I'm ready- aru!" I strutted down stairs, swishing my hips as i did so. "How do I look- aru?"

"Wow." Leon crossed his arms. "Sexier than I was in those."

"Told you those would make you stand out." Yong Soo stared in aw and I got a glare from Leon.

"But Yong Soo." there he goes again. Leon pressed his chest against Yong Soo's arm and made himself sound more uke than usual. "I look sexier in these right?"

Leon was someone who gets jealous very (I man very) easily. And no way he looked better than I did. His skinny jeans weren't so skinny on him as much as mine. His shirt was a button up white one with a black tie. So plain.

Yong Soo let out a sigh. "Why don't we move along? I'll go start the car." he shook Leon off and went out the door.

I smiled nervously at him. "Well- aru..." It wasn't much but it was something at least.

"Look, I want you to not make him fall for you, alright?" Leon crossed his arms and stared hard at me.

It took me long to reply because all I could see was Natalia telling me off for being with Ivan. "Oh-aru! Well you shouldn't be getting jealous- aru! You're probably going to laid tonight anyways so I don't why your yelling at me-aru."

He let out a sigh and put on a jacket. "Come on. Let's go."

Once we arrived I had no regret at all of being there. There were women in either skimpy clothes, just bras, or just flat out naked. The men were pretty hot as well. Loud music was playing which I could tell that the song was being sung by an American band that go by "The Black Eyed Peas". The smell of booze and liquar filled the air. It smelled good. I needed this. I will drown my sorrows tonight.

"Alright!" Yong Soo gave Leon and I a glass of beer. He had one as well. "Take a drink!"

I was still nervous. I haven't went drinking in years. I only watched Leon drink it all up in only a few seconds. His face became a light red color. He was getting drunk. Why does it look so easy when he does it?

"You know Yong Soo!" yep. Leon was long gone. "I think that you are such a fucking great guy! I love you so damn much! Come on let's go have a fuck session in the restroom!"

Yong Soo waved goodbye at me. I saw right through that pervert. He gets Leon dead drunk so he doesn't have to deal with himself getting drunk. Well played.

Now to look for my match. Perhaps I could drink. A whole lot then see if anyone is in my bed in the morning. I took a sip of my drink and with that the horny side of me was ready to play. 


	4. He's in my bed

This chapter is short and bad. I was writing it in school so that's probably why.

I regretted everything I did last night. My head was pounding and my heart was heavy. My legs could barely hold me up without making me fall right back down. My hair was a mess and I swore something in it was alive. Hickies covered my neck as well as my chest.

The rays of sunlight shined on my face, it actually burned. I groaned and pulled the covers over my face. "I hate my life-aru..."

Another mumble came from the bed, making me yelp. Also, I got excited. I slept with someone last night!

Much to my delight, I threw the covers to see who the lucky man or woman was. "IM YONG SOO-ARU!"

The Korean was fast asleep, snoring loudly and he was very... Naked...

"WAKE! UP-ARU!" a fist slammed into his gut, definitely waking him up.

"ACK! What!" he looked around, then noticed me completely stripped from my neck down.

"You-aru... Me-aru... WHAT-ARU!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Okay. Chill. You'll wake up the neighborhood. Also we did do it last night. Before you freak out! This wasn't my fault. I only carried out a favor... Can you make me breakfast?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT-ARU!" he received another hard hit on the stomach, by my foot this time. "I would not want this-aru! I hate you-aru! And you're dating Leon-aru!"

"So? He doesn't have to know. Anyway, I best be off. Leon must be worried." his legs swung over the side of the bed and he began to dress himself. "I say farewell." the door was shut and I was left there. Alone. Speechless.

So I finally decided to continue this. Blah blah blah. I still have my evil plan for China. *Evil laughter* Plz review. 


	5. What now?

Yong Soo left a second ago. He drove home in MY car. Countless questions were running through my brain. What did I do last night? How could I have even wanted to do it with him? Should I tell Leon? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!

I dressed myself and took a nice long shower. I decided I should go out and find out what happened. The sun still burned but I dealt with it. I searched for familiar faces from last night. I didn't recognize anyone but I could tell they knew who I was. I atempted to avoid the awkward stares but my eyes would move around, catching every shocked or disgusted look. "Maybe I should've stayed home-aru.."

"Sensei!" Uh oh...

I slowly turned to see Leon in my face. He didn't look upset or angry. Yong Soo actually kept his mouth shut. "H-Hello-aru..."

"You worried me. I tried to call but you wouldn't pick up." his gaze was on my neck. "OH! Who was it? Tell me!"

Shit was all I could think. "Um-aru... Someone-aru... I didn't know her-aru! So did Yong Soo tell you anything interesting-aru?" okay maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to ask...

He tilted his like a dog. "Hm? No. Well... I asked him where he went last night and he just talked jibberish..."

"That's weird-aru! I wouldn't know anything about why-aru!" I just made things much worse...

"Why are you acting so weird? Did you and Im... WAIT!" he slapped me hard across the face, leaving a bright red hand print. "It was Im, wasn't it?"

I couldn't find the right words to say. I didn't want to hurt him or tell him lies. I only turned my head away from the angry look. "Um-aru..."

"You ass!" he stomped away, I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. Yong Soo was in for it...

"Dammit-aru! I hate myself-aru..." warm liquid began to fall onto the ground. I thought my tears dried up after Ivan dumped me.

**So here. China is in deep shit and he hates himself. What will China do now? What will happen to Yong Soo? REVIEW!**


	6. Stay away

I wanted to just curl up and die. I felt like the worst person in the world. I was racing home, running to others and tripping a few times. The only thing that stopped me was a hand jerking me back, making my heels scrape the concrete. I thrashed and screamed. "Let go of me-aru!"

"Calm down onii!"

"Eh-aru?" Kiku held onto my arm tightly. His expression was baffled and worried for me.

"What's wrong? Are you THAT upset you woke up with Soo-san?"

I took a hold of his collar, saliva flying of my lip as I yelled. "How did you know-aru?"

"Relax. I was at that bar last night. I saw you leave with him. Don't worry, I won't tell." he let go of my arm and cracked his wrist. "You are strong..."

I pushed him aside and walked off. "Leave me alone-aru."

I was at home now, my knees were brought to my chest and I was sobbing. "Now I hurt Leon-aru..." That feeling came again. I just wanted to die. I jumped as my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the caller... Yong Soo... I wanted to send him straight to voicemail but I pressed Answer Call. "H-Hello-aru?"

"Yo." his voice was dark. It made me shiver. "Leon has locked himself in the bedroom."

"I-I'm so sorry-aru!" the tears flowed out like a river. "He figured it out-aru! It's my fault-aru!"

"Listen." his voice got darker. I shivered and nearly wet myself. "He's really upset and I don't want you near us, ya hear?"

Questions began to go through my brain again. But you said that you liked it, why are you so pissed? I had no courage to ask that out loud though. "Yeah-aru..."

He hung up, leaving me speechless and scared.

**China needs to find some way to fix all he's done. How? REVIEW **


	7. Skank

To use the words of Kiku, I was being a complete and total skank. I slept with my closest friend's boyfriend. I was destroyed and felt like a monster. An apology wouldn't be enough to fix this dilemma. I just didn't know what else I could do.

Kiku and I sat together for what seemed like ages. I explained my problem and he nodded along awaiting for me to be done telling him of my sorrows. He was filling up with insults and scoldings, I could read his eyes.

"Onii maybe you should just apologize, It may make no difference but at least you'll have closure," he was always much smarter than I.

"Thanks aru," I stood and gave him a smile. It wasn't a happy one, one that showed I was thankful for the advice and was going to do the right thing.

I was walking alone to Leon's house. I needed to clear my head before getting there. I wanted both Leon and Yong Soo to know my apology was sincere and not just to shut them u-

_The bar._ It was right there just begging for another occupant. I was standing in the middle of the busy sidewalk. A few guys yelled at me to. and I quote, "Get my perky ass out of the way."

Maybe just one. I rushed inside and sat at the bar. The man gave me a shot glass and filled it with alcohol. I drank it, tapping the table for another. One after another I knew no good could come from this but it felt way too good.


End file.
